gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Martin Madrazo
Mexican |family = Patricia Madrazo (Wife) Javier Madrazo (Cousin) Natalia Zverovna (Mistress) El Estupido (Cousin) |affiliations = Madrazo Cartel (Leader) ''GTA Online'' Protagonist |vehicles = Black Baller White Fusilade Black Burrito (destroyed) |voice = Alfredo Huereca |weapons = Baseball Bat Pistol |businesses = Madrazo Cartel }} Martín Madrazo is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto V and a main character in Grand Theft Auto Online. The head of his own Mexican-American drug Cartel, Madrazo is a powerful and wealthy legitimate businessman settled in Los Santos with his wife, Patricia. During the events of Grand Theft Auto V, he forcefully hires co-protagonist Michael De Santa following an incident that cost him millions of dollars. In both of his appearances, Madrazo was voiced by Alfredo Huereca. Biography Background At some point in his life, Madrazo became the head of the most ruthless Mexican narcotic gangs in the Los Santos area. Due to his status, he has been summoned to several court cases involving his gang activity, but has not yet been convicted as any witnesses willing to testify were silenced. Madrazo has been married to his wife Patricia since 1983. However, Madrazo mistreats her, and is having an affair with a Russian woman named Natalia Zverovna. Events of GTA Online Madrazo is one of the people hiring the protagonist to do their jobs and tasks. Once the player reaches rank 18, Madrazo calls them, introducing himself and the Gang Attacks feature, telling the protagonist to destroy his rivals' hideouts. Following the first mission for Madrazo, the protagonist meets him in person, near his house. Afterwards, Madrazo starts giving the protagonist various missions, often asking him to eliminate rivals and other threats to his business. Events of GTA V Meeting De Santa Madrazo first appears when Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton pull down his mistress' deck, which a tennis coach who had been cheating with his wife Amanda had been hiding on. Madrazo's mistress takes the phone from the coach, who is telling Michael that it was not his home that was destroyed, and Natalia tells the retired thief that Madrazo gave the "green light" (a hit) on him. Franklin Clinton holds the hitmen off as Michael drives back to his mansion, but Madrazo appears soon afterwards. He sees Michael doesn't know him but Franklin does and he takes Franklin's driver's license and tells him to give Michael a background on him. Franklin complies by telling the retired thief that Martin was a "legitimate businessman wrongly accused of leading a Mexican narcotics gang" before the charges were dropped. Martin compliments Franklin's knowledge and beats Michael with a baseball bat before leaving. Once Michael pays him reparations for the damages to the house, Madrazo shows some gratitude and is pleased that Michael kept his word. Employing De Santa and Philips A while later, Madrazo calls Michael for a job, driving to his ranch in Vinewood Hills. Also with Michael was Trevor Philips, who had a crush on Patricia. Madrazo told them that he needed his cousin Javier killed because he was thinking of testifying against Madrazo, so he set up a turret in the hills, which would be used to shoot Javier's private plane down. Afterwards, Trevor returned to Madrazo's home with some sensitive files retrieved from the plane wreckage, and when Madrazo refused to pay him, he first cut Madrazo's ear off, before stealing his wife and car, then driving off to his trailer, where he and Michael hid for a short time. In order to prevent Madrazo from killing him and Trevor, Michael retrieved an Aztec fertility statue from a sunken container and gave it to him as a peace offering (knowing that Madrazo was fond of such artifacts, having seen several of them in his house). Madrazo's wife is returned to him, but Trevor threatens to kill him if he ever mistreats her again, so after this point, Madrazo is not heard from again. However his wife will make two phone calls to Trevor, each time speaking to him only briefly before saying she has to go because Madrazo is coming. Character Personality Madrazo is often described as a psychopath because of his short temper and his ruthless methods of dealing with people who cross him in any way, shown when he has Michael assassinate his cousin Javier Madrazo. Despite this, he shows gratitude to Michael when he paid for the house and despite their rocky beginnings, Madrazo trusted Michael enough to employ him. However, unlike typical rich psychopaths who would often prefer to maintain a positive image, he prefers instead to openly and constantly remind people around him of his psychopathic traits, and enjoys making people, even those closest to him, fear him. He is also a misogynist, as he mistreats his wife and has had several affairs with other women. Despite that, he was angry when his wife was kidnapped by Trevor and wanted her returned to him. Madrazo seems to respect people who respect him back as seen in GTA Online, where he will be friendly towards the protagonist and calls them his friend if the job he gave was completed successfully. Not doing a job for Madrazo in GTA Online for a period of time will result in angry phone calls from him. Mission Appearances ;GTA V *Marriage Counseling *The Jewel Store Job (Post-mission message) *Fame or Shame (Post-mission message) *Mr. Richards (Post-mission phone call) *Caida Libre (Boss) *Minor Turbulence (Post-mission phone call) *Paleto Score Setup (Post-mission phone call) *Monkey Business ;GTA Online *Out of Court Settlement (Boss) *Death From Above (Boss) *Check Out Time (Boss) *The Los Santos Connection (Boss) *Stick Up the Stickup Crew (Boss) *Grab Your Ballas (Boss) *Water the Vineyard (Boss) *Mixed Up With Coke (Boss) *Dry Docking (Boss) *Editor and Thief (Boss) *Cleaning the Cat House (Boss) *Holed Up - Burton (Boss) *Extradition (Boss) *Show Me the Monet (Boss) *Judging the Jury (Boss) *Defender (Boss) *Rooftop Rumble (Boss) *Trash Talk (Boss) *Artificial Scarcity (Boss) *Handle with Care (Boss) *On the List (Boss) *Time to Get Away (Boss) *Pickup Sticks (Boss) *Effin' Lazers (Boss) *Coveted (Boss) *Coasting (Boss) Dispatch Services: *Dispatch I (Boss) *Dispatch II (Boss) *Dispatch III (Boss) *Dispatch IV (Boss) *Dispatch V (Boss) *Dispatch VI (Boss) Services (GTA Online) Trivia *Madrazo never appears outside of cutscenes. *Martin Madrazo's phone number is 346-555-0188. *Madrazo is a Spanish slang word meaning punch or blow. Navigation de:Martin Madrazo es:Martin Madrazo fr:Martin Madrazo pl:Martin Madrazo pt:Martin Madrazo ru:Мартин Мадрасо tr:Martin Madrazo Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Mission givers Category:Gangsters Category:Gang leaders